


Fuck™

by EveryFandomThereIs



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, Tickle Fights, don't look at my fucking boner when we fight, fights that turn into tickle fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryFandomThereIs/pseuds/EveryFandomThereIs
Summary: Being pushed into a corner by his annoyingly hot partner is not what Curt wanted to happen but the outcome was not what he was expecting.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Kudos: 9





	Fuck™

**Author's Note:**

> This was either going to be called Fuck™ or Person History Has Its Benefits  
> I went for Fuck™ because why not

"What the fuck, Mega?"

"I could say the same to you, Carvour!"

Owen cocked an eyebrow and moved closer to Curt, forcing him into the corner. "You were the one that fucked this up, Mega, this is on you."

Curt stepped forward and shoved Owen, hands on his chest, "I wouldn't of fucked it up if you had listened to me."

Owen moved towards Curt causing his hands to slid down Owen's chest. "Oh love," the normally soft pet name was now condescending, "I would've listened to you if your plan actually made any sense."

Moving forward, Curt moved his hands back to the top of Owen's chest, ready to shove him again. But Owen stopped him before that could happen, hands wrapping around Curt's wrists, "tsk tsk, we don't shove people, Mega, I thought your mother taught you better." Owen pulled Curt closer, wrists still caught in his hands.

"Fuck you," Curt tried to pull his wrists out of Owens grip but instead pulled them to their sides and pulled Owen towards him, chest to chest.

Owen moved forward, pushing Curt back and against the wall behind him, "You don't want that Curt, not now."

"Oh yeah?" Curt leant further back against the wall pulling his wrists back causing Owen to fall forward and accidently slide a leg between Curt's thighs. Curt jumped, he didn't expect that, Owen's thigh was now a lot closer to somewhere it didn't need to be.

"Is that what I think it is?" Owen wasn't glaring anymore, he was smirking.

"Don't look at my fucking boner when we fight, it's weird!"

"Oh, that's weird, not the fact that you got a boner?" Curt groaned and shoved his head against Owens chest, which didn't help in the slightest.

"Oh, love." Owen let go of Curt's wrists and cupped Curt's neck, fingers moving gently in what he thought were soothing circles. But instead caused Curt to let out a giggle. "Oh? You're ticklish?"

"Am not, you caught me of guard."

Owen ran his fingers lightly against the sides of Curt's neck again, forcing another laugh out. "You sure love? That seems awfully like you're ticklish to me."

"Fuck you," Curt managed to get out between burst of laughter.

"Mhm, maybe later," Owen countered.

Curt sighed into Owen's chest, "you know I love it when you shove me against walls but can we move? The wall's cold."

"'Course love, sofa?" Curt have a noncommittal noise, "I’ll take that as a yes." Owen leant down slightly and grabbed Curt’s thighs pushing him up the wall. He leaned back, bringing Curt with him.

"Well I was just going to suggest we walk but this works." Curt had his legs around Owen’s hips and arms around his neck.

"We could do that, but this is more fun.” Curt shifted slightly, Owen cleared his throat, “if you could avoid doing that, that would be great. I’d rather not drop you."

They stumbled back until Owen's knees hit the sofa and they fell back, Curt straddling Owen. They swung around, sliding along the length of the sofa until they were flat.

"So now I'm wondering if you're ticklish,"

"Curt, no."

"Curt yes," he slid his hands down Owen's sides, trying to elicit a reaction from the stubborn Brit. Owen remained unbothered, one hand resting on Curt's hip, the other cupping the others neck. When Curt reached Owen's hips, he tensed, only minutely but Curt still felt it and grinned, damn spy training.

"Love," Owen warned, "don't even think about it."

"But I want to," Curt pouted, leaning forward so they were nose to nose. "It is only fair after all."

Curt dug his fingers into Owen's hip, wriggling them to get Owen to laugh but he retaliated and started skimming his fingers over Curt's neck again. 

"Noooo," Curt attempted to get out a full sentence in between laughs, "that's unfair."

"Not really, you tried to tickle me but failed."

Curt sighed, batted Owen's hands away from his neck and slumped down. "Well at least my boners gone now,"

"If that happens every time we fight, I think I’m going to enjoy it a lot more." 

"Dude." Curt sat up from where he was resting on Owen's chest to give a deadpan look.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write boners or tickle fights apparently


End file.
